the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuri Boyka
Yuri Boyka is a professional russian prison fighter who appears as an antagonist in the Undisputed II film, and later became the main protagonist from the third film to the latest Undisputed film. He was portrayed by Scott Adkins. History Not much is known about Yuri Boyka before he went to prison. But during his life as a prisoner he aims to become "The most complete fighter in the world boasting about winning a hundred fights before he unexpectedly loses to George Chambers. Storyline In Undisputed II: Last man Standing Yuri Boyka was first seen as an arrogant sadistic person who wants to become the champion of the prison fighters boasting about being "The most complete fighter" in the world. He is a prisoner participating in an illegal underground fighting match against Davic set by his Manager Gaga. He somehow finishes the fight quickly and quickly dispatches his opponents by throwing harder kicks than he can possibly be. He seems to be a relentless prisoner as he doesn't like people to stand on his way. On the other hand, Chambers isn't fully aware of Boyka's mischief in prison. Steven warns Chambers about standing in Boyka's way as he refuses to listen, Chambers throws a drink at his face agitating him and hereby starting a fight. Meanwhile, the Mob boss Gaga and Warden Markov tell Chambers that if he fights Boyka, he will likely get an expedited appeal and early release. Chambers initially refuses, but after spending time in demeaning physical labor in the prison's sewer system and experiencing firsthand the brutality of the guards, he reluctantly agrees. Before the fight began, Boyka's henchmen secretly have planned to set up the fight by giving Steven the drugged bottle for Chambers to drink. The match finally started as Boyka tells Chambers to set the match using only hands as he boasts of beating Chambers by his own game of Boxing. He, Boyka suddenly fall off having underestimated his opponent skills as a boxing much to Chambers surprise, He suddenly uses his legs to his own advantage and quickly decimates Chambers by his kicks. the round went fully well until Steven gave the drugged bottle to Chambers causing him to be drugged and was beaten by Boyka thereafter. Shortly after the match, Having realized that Chambers was drugged in their match, He becomes furious to the point of killing the two of his men. Stating that he want to become the next person of evolution in the martial arts, having exclaimed that he was "The most complete fighter in the world" and that there is no way for a fighter like him to compete against a drugged opponent. Later on, Boyka accepts Chambers challenge for a rematch and During the course of their fight Chambers have suddenly break Boyka's knee due to the technique taught to him by Crot, and Boyka having suffered an injured knee have lost his friends and went from the prison champion into becoming a prison janitor. In Undisputed III: Redemption ''' Years have passed since his humiliating defeat at the hands of Chambers, Yuri Boyka now humbled by his injured knee has been relegated to work as a prison janitor in the place mopping the floors in the prison's sewage system. The mob boss Gaga, Boyka's former manager, has expanded his prison tournament enterprise into an inter-prison tournament called the Prison Spetz Competition (PSC), which gathers the best prison fighters from around the globe to compete for a chance at a cleared record and early release. As Boyka hears about the upcoming tournament, he began to train secretly in his cell strengthening his knee and trying to put himself back into fighting shape. Meanwhile, the final match in the prison have begun and Sykov, Gaga's fighter have won the fight making him a representative for Russia in the PSC. However, He intervened and was allowed by Gaga to fight Sykov to give him some dignity. He quickly dispatches Sykov in the fight and was qualified to enter the inter-prison tournament in Gorgon. After winning the match with Sykov, Boyka was sent into Gorgon as well as the other fighters to compete in the tournament where they met the cruel warden Kuss. After that Boyka and the other fighters with the exception of Dolor, are forced to group up with several people to do hard labor and they are only allowed to train for one hour after the work. The tournament began the day after and are set into a group of eight and He was chosen to compete against Jean Dupont. He wins the fight quickly due to his superior skills. After the match, Boyka was complemented by Turbo, who was disrespectful and loudmouth which reminds him of Chambers. Turbo irritates Boyka who then punch him in the face. The two started fighting each other but they were stopped by the guards and are sent into solitary confinement in the hole but they are eventually freed by their managers Gaga and Farnatti due to their negotiations on the guards. Boyka then confesses to Gaga of how they were treated cruelly with hard-labor but unknown to him that Gaga already made an arrangement to Rezo shortly after their conversation. After being released out of the hole Boyka and Turbo slowly develops a trust towards each other as they started having short conversations and start working together by using the hard labor to their own advantage as part of their routine to train themselves. Turbo even introduces some improvised ointment to soothe Boyka's injured knee. The other day, the first fight in the semi-finals for the tournament has begun and Boyka was chosen to fight against Silva. Their fight went well until Silva unintentionally manages to get a hold of his injured knee which led to his advantage. As Boyka struggled with his knee, he attempts to use his superior hand to hand skill against Silva to even the odds. During the course of their fight, he manages to get a hold of Silva's arm but he escaped shortly until Boyka caught him in a triangle choke forcing him into submission. The fight ends with Boyka advancing to the final match facing either Turbo or Dolor in the ring. Soon after realizing that Turbo was beaten badly by the guards, Boyka initiates a plan to help Turbo escape in the site much to which Turbo refuses to accept until they realized that the losing fighters are not sent home but are killed on the spot. After being convinced, Boyka tries to break Turbo's chains but to no avail. They began quarreling with the guards and fight they way out until Boyka manages to steal the key from one of the guards. He then frees Turbo out to run in the forest while he was struck unconscious by one the guards. After he was caught, Boyka was sent back to prison where he was faced by Kuss and Rezo. He demands to talk to Gaga but he realizes that Gaga has abandoned him and now works for Rezo. The now furious Boyka reprimands Gaga for betraying him again referring him as Judas while stating how angry he is for his betrayal. Due to Turbo's escape, Rezo was forced to improvise the match leading Boyka to face Dolor in the championship match the next night. '''The Final match The final match starts at Dolor's favor due to his height, weight and reach advantage while Boyka only relies on his fighting styles. The match went well as he seems to keep up with Dolor's physical prowess by fighting evenly with him for quite a while until Dolor manages to get a hold of his injured knee and snaps it causing him to fell in great pain. He is now fighting at a disadvantage as he only has to rely on his endurance and pain tolerance to stand and get back up, he fights back but was relentlessly getting beaten out by Dolor until he fell from the ring. Seconds until the final count having a glimpse of his memories of the past he remembered Turbo's words "improvise, adapt, overcome" and wrapped the blood-soaked towel around his injured knee. Now feeling determined, he manages to use various techniques without using his showing new elements of fighting styles like MMA, grappling, wrestling, and dirty boxing. During the struggle, Boyka manages to break Dolor's shin due to knee strike finally ending the match. As a result, Yuri Boyka is now the undisputed champion of the first ever Prison Spetz Competition. After the intense fight ends, Boyka is now waiting in the prison locker for his freedom but was confronted by Kuss stating that the Turbo was not yet found and that he has to die in his place. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes but the moment when Kuss was about to pull the trigger, Turbo shot him and took the lives of several of his guards freeing Boyka of his chains and bringing him to a car with Gaga. Having realized that Gaga has made a fake agreement with Rezo and have put all his bet on him. He took his share and gets out of the car. He and Turbo had a little conversation leading both of them to state their real names and they promised to have that match if they ever crossed their paths again. He was last seen in the movie running towards the city out of joy and excitement finally a free man. In Undisputed IV: Several months have passed since the events at Gorgon, Yuri Boyka now a free man have a new manager named Kiril. He became a famous contributor to the church but He is still akin to join a series of illegal underground fighting matches set in Kiev, Ukraine as he often wants to become an official MMA fighter waiting for an opportunity to participate in a legal match. Meanwhile, his manager, Kiril manage to find him a legal match that can give the winning fighter a chance to compete against the official MMA fighters in Budapest, which make Boyka confident in winning the said match. It was known that his opponent was named Viktor, a Russian veteran fighter who seems to have the same eagerness as Boyka everytime he fights. However before the fight began Kiril warns Boyka about his opponent's eagerness to fight doubting his abilities but his sheer confident does not stop him from fulfilling his goals as he states that all the fighters have the same eagerness like him to win. As the match starts both fighters showed off their skills entertaining the managers in their fight.